SKSD is Good but Dangerous
by VanThenBoss
Summary: Souji dan Yosuke ketemu SEES di junes, mereka ngetawain Minato karena kealayannya tapi cakep . karena peristiwa sesuatu, Souji dan Yosuke mengetahui nama orang itu tanpa kenalan. Akhirnya Souji, Minato, dan Yosuke jadi cs-an dalam waktu setengah Hari. Warning! OOC!
1. Chapter 1

Ini cerita pertama gua yak! udah dari awal taun tapi lupa publish mulu!

O ya, P3-P4 punya Atlus bukan punya blekih! udah yak! baca and Review!

* * *

Awal kisah, Souji and Friends lagi ngumpul di Junes. Mereka lagi ngomongin tentang insiden kolor ijo di rumah Yosuke. Tiba-tiba aja, ada segerombolan orang yang dari mulai cakep abis ampe buruk abis pun ada, dan mereka adalah S.E.E.S.."Eh yos! Liat tuh, ada anak alay!"Bisik Souji , Yosuke nengok,

"Mana? Wess…Kou+Naoto versi rambut Emo, itu!"Kata yosuke dengan Volume 100.

Souji dan Yosuke cekikikan setengah menggila ngomongin orang itu. Tiba-tiba Chie bangkit seraya bertanya,"Woy! Siapa yang mau X-tra Gross?" pada detik itu IT ngangkat tangan semua.

"Lu juga mau, to?"Tanya Yukiko dengan nada kayak preman lagi malak. Secara tiba-tiba yang nengok dua orang, Naoto dan si Alay. Souji dan Yosuke langsung diem ngeliatin si Alay cakep. "Kayaknya…nama orang itu ada 'to'-nya nih!"ucap Souji sok bergaya Einstein. Souji dan Yosuke langsung minggat untuk mecahin teka-teki gak penting itu.

-Souji and Yosuke's Table-

"Gimane Ji? Lu udah nemu?"Tanya Yosuke, mereka berdua udah kayak _Stalker_ gadungan. "Santo, Yanto, Ganto, Toto, Wiyoto, terus…"

"Nama yang jepangan dikit nape, ji!"Kata Yosuke sambil geplak meja(?)

"Apaan dong? Lu juga mikir! Saito, Kento, Toto, Agito, Kabuto, Akihito, Kanzato, Seito, banyak men…"kata Souji _Desperate_. 2 _Stalker_ gadungan kebingungan, akhirnya mereka nyari di internet.

Setengah jam sudah mereka lewati. Sudah 10 lembar karton bolak-balik terisi dengan nama-nama jepang yang berakhiran 'to'(lebay *Di suntik mati*)"Gimana taktik selanjutnya?"Tanya Yosuke yang jarinya keriting, akibat nulis mulu*Author di bakar Yosuke* Souji mijit jidatnya,

"Kita teriakin nama-namanya satu-satu, terus kalo dia nengok berarti itu namanya."kata Souji sambil ngacungin telunjuk.

Dengan gilanya, Yosuke neriakin semua nama yang ada di karton tersebut. 1 jam berlalu, Yosuke yang udah keabisan napas _collapse_ dan sakaratul maut. "Yos! Ayo cepet teriak lagi!"Kata Souji sambil jambak-jambak rambut Yosuke. Yosuke jadi korban _Child Abuse_.*Author di rebus Yosuke(lagi?)*

"MINATO!"

Junes hening, si alay yang mereka tunggu-tunggu akhirnya nengok dengan _slow motion_+angin yang menyibak rambutnya. "_Dammit!_ _We did it, partner!"_kata Yosuke tos-tosan sama Souji. Souji pun ikut gila dan mereka berdua nyanyi "Berhasil! Berhasil! Berhasil! Horeee!" ala Dora makin membuat mereka seperti orgil kolong jembatan. Souji _charming_nya ilang, Yosuke jadi abnormal.*di keroyok Souji+Yosuke+fans*

Anak alay bermodal+cakep yang ternyata namanya Minato itu mendekati mereka berdua yang lagi tos-tosan gak jelas. "Helo."sapanya datar.

"E-eh…Minato…"kata Yosuke SKSD.

Souji lontarin senyum malaikatnya, Minato ngebales senyum Souji dan duduk di samping Souji. "Tadi ngapain manggil-manggil?"Tanya Minato. Seketika juga Yosuke dan Souji kicep.

"Nggak, tadi saya mau manggil temen saya yang kayak preman itu, eh ternyata namanya saya, hehehe…"ngibul Souji gak mutu*di santet souji*

"Oh, ya udah! Kenalin, gue Minato Arisato dari TPI."kata minato nyodorin tangan. Souji menjabat tangan minato dan main senyum-senyuman(heh…ngapain ya?*di gaplokin souji+Minato+fans*)

"TPI? Televisi Pendidikan Indonesia?"Tanya Yosuke.

"Bukan, Tatsumi Port Island, Gekkoukan High."jawab Minato. Tiba-tiba Chie dateng bawa X-tra Gross terus ikut nimbrung di situ. "E kaget! Gua kira Kou!"Teriak Chie kayak abis liat Setan.

"Ini Minato Arisato dari Gekkoukan. Oh ya, Gua Souji Seta, ini Yosuke hanamura, dan ini Chie Satonaka. Kami dari Yasogami, kalo mau mampir silakan aja."kata Souji

++OO++

Matahari sudah tenggelam. Anak-anak IT udah dadah-dadahan mau pulang. Pas di tengah jalan, Souji ketemu sama Minato and Friends. "Minato!"teriak Souji. Minato and Friends nengok,

"Eh Souji! Mau pulang?"Tanya Minato.

"Yo'i! eh mau nginep rumah gua gak? Sekasur ntar!(Heeeh…Menjurus…*di keroyok*)ajak Souji, Minato Geleng, "Kagak ah! Gua bawa rombongan, Nih!"

"Ok! Ntar telepon-teleponan yak!"kata Souji sambil melejit a.k.a kabur.

"Woah! Baru setengah hari di Inaba aja, lu udah dapet cs-an, To!"Kata orang jenggotan. "Iya dong, teknik SKSD kepada orang baik itu ampuh, Man!"Kata Minato. Akhirnya Minato and Friends melejit kearah Amagi Inn.

* * *

Hohoho! dikit yak? sori yak!

Review aja dah!


	2. Chapter 2

Men! Gua apdet nih! R&R yak!

* * *

Kanji melangkahkan kakinya menuju sekolah. Di tengah jalan, ia bertemu dengan orang yang lagi jongkok, pake topi nutupin muka, gondrong, pake baju merah. Secara tidak sengaja Kanji ngasih koin ke dia, dan tiba-tiba aja tuh orang ngamuk. "Woy! Lu piker gua gembel?"teriak orang itu. Kanji ikut ngamuk,

"Udah baik gua kasih duit! Lu malah ngamuk ama gua!"

"Eh! lu ngomong begitu ya, lu? Sini lu! Ribut ama gua!"Kata orang itu sambil berdiri menghadang Kanji, kanji masang kuda-kuda, "_Ain't scared of ya!"_

Gebuk-gebukan terjadi di depan halte Bus, tiba-tiba ada orang melerai pertengkaran mereka."Woy! Udah!"secara ajaib, pertengkaran mereka selesai. Ternyata orang yang melerai itu cewek, "Shinji! Udah kek! Ngapain sih berantem di sini?"Tanya orang yang melerai. Si gembel*Author di kuntau Shinji* ngamuknya reda,

"Sori Mitsuru, gua tadi di sangka gembel ama nih orang!"

"Iya nih Mitsuru! Udah baik gua kasih duit eeh…dianya ngamuk!"Sahut Kanji tiba-tiba dengan SKSD. Mitsuru sang pelerai menatap Kanji dengan aneh, "Leeee….Siapa lu?"Tanya Mitsuru premannya keluar.

"Gua Kanji Tatsumi, anak juragan kaen di Inaba!"jawab Kanji.

"Leee…SKSD bet lu ama gua! Gua eksekusi, enak lu!"kata Mitsuru sambil ngabur bareng Shinji(Akihiko cemburu nih…gua bisa di keroyok ama fans AkiMitsu, ya toh?*Di keroyok beneran*)

=OO=

Bel pulang bunyi, Anak-anak Yasogami berhamburan keluar sekolah. Seperti biasa IT mangkal di Junes.

-Junes-

"Ji, semalem gua nelepon si Minato, katanya dia mau ke sini sama rombongan hajinya buat kenalan ama kite."Kata Yosuke sambil megang tangan Souji(heeh…ngapain itu?*Di setrum*)

"Yo'i! gua kemaren ketemu sama rombongannya, wess…ada cewek cakep, man!"ucap Souji bokepnya keluar(OOC*Author di klitikin masa*)Tiba-tiba Minato beneran dateng sambil bawa rombongannya."Yosuke! Souji!"

"Wess…Minato! Bawa rombongan cuy?"Tanya Yosuke sok asik*di jambak yosuke*

"Yo'i! ini ada senpai-senpai gua nih! Si ganteng Akihiko Sanada, Si preman Shinjiro Aragaki, dan si Bo-uhuk Mitsuru Kirijo. Kalo ini, temen-temen gua! Si Kambing Junpei Iori, Si molek Yukari Takeba, si Cantik Aigis, si Pinter Fuuka Yamagishi! Kalo yang satu ini adek gua, Ken Amada."Kata Minato panjang lebar. Bujug, ngenalin orang aja udah kayak ngenalin Se-RT(ngaco*Di Celup*)

Tiba-tiba Kanji dateng, bawa rombongan juga. "Yo Senpai! Tumben duluan!"

"Yo'i Nji! Nih, temen gua! Ayo kenalan dulu!"Kata Souji kayak bapak-bapak*di goreng Souji*

Kanji bebalik badan, terus ngeliat Shinjiro dan Mitsuru, "Bujug!"teriaknya. "Lu kan yang ribut ama gua tadi pagi, kan?"Kata Kanji sambil nunjuk-nunjuk Shinji. Shinji memanas,

"Lu kan yang ngira gua gembel kan?"katanya Sambil masang kuda-kuda.

Shinji dan Kanji mau berantem, mereka udah kayak banteng yang mau nyeruduk matador."Ayo lanjutin pertarungan kita!"kata Shinji sok Cool*di sangrai Shinji* "Ayo! Gua gak takut ama Lu!"Bales Kanji sok jagoan*di iris Kanji* Mereka main tunju-tinjuan. Terus di lerai Souji dan Minato(MinaSou dong *di keroyok karena ngawur*)

"Kanji! Gak boleh gitu, dong!"Teriak Souji udah kayak emak-emak.

"Dia duluan yang nyerang Aku, Ma!"Bales Kanji kayak anak kecil berantem. Minato geleng-geleng, "Bujug dah…tangan gua bisa jadi Ade Rai nih! Tenaga Bang Shinji kuat amat! Gua kalah, dah! Topan!"Gerutu Minato sambil berusaha dengan sekuat tenaga semut*di tebas Minato* megangin Shinji yang kayak Bison*di sangrai shinji lagi*. Akhirnya pertikaian selesai dengan ajaib Kanji dan Shinji udah baikkan walaupun terpaksa.

* * *

Dikit yak? Sori Yak!

Review aja yak! Makasih!


End file.
